Hermaphrodite Syndrome
by SandmanAndKitsune
Summary: Naruto always think womanly activities are pointless, extravagant, and effortless. ‘til one day, he wakes up having both male and female’s body. Naruto is forced to learn and understand his new life, and perhaps, the hardships of woman's life. SasuNaru BL


**Disclaimer : **-looks at the latest chapter of Naruto manga- Nope. Still written 'Masashi Kishimoto' there. And all the money I'd spent to bribe those publishing staffs…

**Summary :** As a guy, Naruto always thinks womanly activities are pointless, extravagant, and effortless. 'til one day, he wakes up having a female's body, as well as a male's. Naruto is forced to learn and understand his new life, and perhaps… the hardships of woman's life. Yaoi, SasuNaru.

**A/N :** I _know_ I have a lot of other stories to update… (I could practically _see_ those angry reviewers' howls of complain…) But the idea of this fic had been nagging me, and I just couldn't help it! (And in the middle of piles of homework…T-T) But I sure am glad I've finished the first chap:9 I hope you enjoy!

**Dedication :** **Samantai**, my lovely, lovely reviewer whose reviews always makes me smile with tinges of joy warming my heart. **Ritsuko-chan**, my adorable friend and loyal reviewer, a very nice friend to talk with. Dears, what must I do without your encouragements? Yes, this fiction is my love letter for my readers, happy valentine day:D

**Chapter One : A Granted Wish**

With an angry growl Naruto grabbed the nearest pillow beside the one he currently used, and pressed it against his ears tightly, face downward to the fluffy cushion. But the irritating noises kept ringing in his ears, destroying the beautiful dream he was having before. Even the thick mass of cushion stuffed to his ears was unable to muffle the impertinent noise, it seemed.

Who or what in the hell disturbing him so early in the morning? Can't they see he was trying to sleep!

Aside his silent attempts of protesting, the noise continued to rang, deafening his sensitive ears. In the back of his still-hazy mind, Naruto realized that the noise must be coming from the telephone, but he did nothing but lying limply on his bare chest, cradling the soft cushions tightly. His head was hurting pretty badly, also, the piercing pain resembled a huge hammer that kept pummeling at his brain, pounding and pounding and pounding mercilessly.

Naruto knew he shouldn't drink beer before bed, and he had always kept that in mind. So why did his head hurting like this? Although the blonde's brain had only been turned on about five watt, he could vaguely remember the cause of his headache. Yesterday on Friday night, he went to a party at Keisuke's house, and all he could remember was that he'd participated in a drinking contest with few random guys, maybe he'd drank around five or seven or even ten glasses… he couldn't recall it, and the rest after that was vague.

And what kind of luxury does a drunken man wished more than to sleep until his headache's gone?

_Ignore it_, Naruto mused, pressing the thick pillow to his ears deeper. Still, the noises kept buzzing in his ears. _Ignore it, it'll stop soon enough._ He assured himself, if he managed to stay patient a little bit more, the caller will most likely give in. Sighing contentedly, Naruto tried to relax his body and squeezed his eyes shut, letting his mind falling into a deep slumber…

The ringing noise did stop few seconds later and silent emerged once again. However, a moment later the sudden hiatus space livened back again by a faint sound of tape track rolling, then his own recorded voice echoed throughout the bedroom.

_Hey, it's Naruto speaking._

_I'm not around so leave me a message…_

There was a long sound of beeping filling the air, and Naruto's heavy eyelids fluttered close as he was only an inch away from witnessing another dream sequence...

"_WAKE UP, YOU LAZY MORON! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!!!_" A high-pitched shriek suddenly pierced through his poor ears, and Naruto subconsciously jolted up, the top of his head meeting with the headboard abruptly in result.

A serial of loud curses escaped his lips and echoed, as Naruto gently rubbed a huge bump on top of his head, tears gathering at the corner of his azure eyes. Haven't forgotten of the cause of his early morning disaster, Naruto hastily cleaved off the blanket covering his head, hurled the pillow randomly, then extended his arms toward the bedside table, grasping the telephone handle it found there.

"H-hello?" Naruto spoke hesitantly, both of his vision and mind hadn't fully awake yet.

"_Where have you been, Naruto!?_" Cooed the high-pitched voice from across the line, Naruto pulled the handle away from his ears a couple of inches, though he clearly recognized that voice.

"Sakura? Why are yo-?"

"_**Why**__!? You tell me why! You've promised me that you'll accompany me strolling today! It's already ten and I'm sure you haven't even showered yet!"_ Spat the girl resentfully.

Naruto briefly glanced at the clock, it was already 10:13 A.M. Oh crap, he had completely forgotten.

"Sorry." Was all Naruto could muster, a hand running through his golden bangs, _dammit_, the pain was pummeling at his head again… "Yesterday… been drinkin'… at Keisuke's… so forgot."

"_Excuses, excuses."_ Sakura tutted, Naruto could almost _feel_ the rolling of her emerald eyes in the tone. "_I thought I told you not to drink too much? And look what it did to you after!_"

"I said I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto sighed irritatedly, fingers massaging his temples. "Look, I'll take a shower first, then I'll pick you up and we can go shopping, or go to your favorite salon, whatever you want."

"_Hmm. No need."_

"Huh?

"_I already inside your house, drinking tea with Mayumi and Midori._"

"…what!? Why didn't you tell me in the first place!?"

Sakura laughed gleefully. "_Because you sound so panic! What better way to wake up in the morning than to have someone gives you a good wakeup call? Consider it as your punishment, Naruto._"

"…bossy bitch..."

"_Hmm? What did you say?_"

"Nothing……!" Then he paused.

"…_Naruto? What's wrong?_"

The blonde winced softly and curled up, a hand clutching at his stomach, another covered his mouth, face turned pale blue. "…sorry…got to go…bathroom!"

----

With a noise of 'thud', followed by a loud curse, a door being slammed closed, then Naruto's hoarse voice as he emptied his cavity, Sakura gave the slender wireless handle back to Mayumi's waiting hand. A pretty red haired girl wearing black and white maid outfit received the handle with a smile, before she put it back to its rightful place, Sakura smiled at her and murmured a "Thank you".

"Do you want more, Ms. Haruno?" Asked another girl with short slate-colored hair also wearing the same outfit, she was pouring tea from a porcelain teapot to Sakura's half-empty cup.

The pink haired girl smiled in gratitude at the girl, "Thank you, Midori." She said, lifting the porcelain cup delicately, and sipped a bit.

Sighing, Sakura put the cup on the table again. "I guess boys will be boys."

----

Naruto staggered out of the bathroom with a pallid face and lifeless limbs, both of his head and stomach pulsating angrily, coughing slightly, Naruto swore. _No more_, he mused, hands reaching out to a small refrigerator in his bedroom, grasping the first bottle of mineral water he found there and screwed the lid open, immediately pouring the crystal clear liquid down his throat. _No more drinking contest, no more beer before bed, and no more heroins in the beer_. The water flowed out of his mouth, creating small rivulets down his bare torso and chest.

Having enough of drinking water, Naruto put the half-empty bottle on the drawer nearby, wiping off the spilt with the back of his hand, breathing quickly. The feeling of nausea had gone because he had throw up, yet the heavy headache still there, stinging painfully.

"Fuck," Naruto mouthed dizzily, stuttering on his way to the wooden drawer, pulling one and two, his hands and eyes roamed all over, searching for aspirin. But he found none. Dammit, he must've used his last stock sometimes before. Vaguely remembered that he'd kept some more at the kitchen drawer, Naruto opened his bedroom door then stumbled down the stairs. Only in boxer.

Naruto's room was located at the second floor, right above the guest room. After he'd opened his bedroom door, he just had to cross the stairway, then he'll immediately meet with Sakura, who was waiting for him with Mayumi and Midori.

Naruto's house was designed resembled a loft. Not quite extensive, but the composition of the rooms that were fused together without screens of wall to separate them made it efficient and gave out a spacious impression. Wide windows all over the place. And the roof was made by fiber glass, so the sunlight could break through freely. The interiors were all in modern fashion with a touch of masculinity, geometric shapes and squares dominating the furniture with the color of black and white and metallic blue accent. Though Naruto much preferred bright colors like orange or yellow, but he knew he must listen to Neji's advice for better house arrangement.

The blonde walked further down, and eventually reached the guest room, a little far in front of him a pretty girl around his age was sitting on the soft leather sofa. Her hair was in the same color with those of pink rose's petals, loosened to her shoulder in layer cut. Her eyes were round and emerald green-colored, glimmering with thick long lashes. Her skin was fair and always looked glowing, and well-treated. It was clear that she always kept her presentation well-prepared and beautiful. On each of her sides stood Naruto's maids; Mayumi and Midori.

Pulling the porcelain teacup away from her rosy pink lips, Sakura glanced at Naruto, and smiled. "Good morning, Naruto. Did you sleep well?" She greeted, hints of sugary sarcasm in her tone. She didn't seem to mind Naruto's lack of clothing, she might've too used to it.

"Good morning, Naruto-sama!" greeted the two maids in unison.

"Mornin' Sakura, Midori, Mayumi." Replied Naruto uncared, scratching the back of his head. Then he walked toward the kitchen, Mayumi and Midori immediately followed his tail.

"Naruto-sama, what do you want me to make for breakfast?" asked the red-haired girl, smiling radiantly.

"Do you want coffee? Or perhaps, tea?" Midori added in the same fashion.

"Naruto-sama, which do you prefer? French toast or pancake? Or would you like sundried egg?"

"How much sugar I should add to your tea, Naruto-sama? How about the milk?"

'Thud, thud, thud' Naruto's head ached, the dizziness he felt suddenly grew ten times more painful, and the thumps morphed to large, heavy stomps at his brain. And why wouldn't he? With so many questions being cast to him at the same time, providing him with more and more headaches…

"Naruto-sama?"

"Naruto-sama? Is there something wrong?" Midori asked worriedly.

Naruto stilled. "No." he mouthed, pausing, before he continued with; "I want two toasts, Mayumi, with peanut butter. And yes, with milk, Midori. Oh, and before that, give me a glass of water and aspirin, my head hurts." He said, a hand firmly cupping his forehead.

The two girls obliged.

----

"Why do we have to be so hurry?" protested Naruto as he lazily tied his sneaker's shoelaces. "It's still eleven, we have plenty of time…my head still hurts, and five days of pursuing deadlines for my assignments and essays is enough to make my head explode."

"But it didn't." Sakura impatiently spat, hands in akimbo. "And some of it was your fault for drinking too much alcohol anyway, after I've repeatedly warn you to not to drink more than a glassful. Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I believe in you, Sakura." Naruto sighed, he'd finished tying his shoelaces. "You'll be a good doctor."

Sakura's cheeks suddenly tinted dusky pink, heat rushed up to her fair-skinned face at the sweet praise. She put her cool fingers against her heated cheeks and gently rubbed it, hoping the blush would cool down. "O-of course I will, who do you think I am?" she said sternly in a faint attempt to look calm.

Naruto smirked at this; he knew after all those years, Sakura had always kept a little part of her as a shy little girl from her childhood, still present deep within her, but she always pretended to be a collected, clever mature woman from the outside. Naruto as her childhood friend knew that very well.

"You're my bestfriend who's obsessed with pink color, a neat-freak, bossy, and currently dating a total jerk named Sai, who's _freakishly_ obsessed with my penis…and whose paintings often contains pictures of it and really, _**really**_ gives me goosebumps. I don't have any idea why you agreed dating him." Naruto shuddered as his mind visualizing the memory of the day he found out what was inside Sai's sketchbook…

Sakura's eyes twitched. "I already broke up with him, since I knew he'd been stealthily making you as his object… do you know that he only dated me so he could get a chance to date you?"

Naruto shot up suddenly. "Are you serious!?" he shouted in a half-shrieking tone.

Sakura laughed. "Of course not, silly! Well, the first part is true, though he only drew your dick because he'd been asked to, for anatomy class."

"But why _my_ dick? There're a whole lot of dicks out there beside mine!"

"I…I don't know, okay?" Sakura's cheeks flushed bright pink again, she pushed her fingers against her cheeks even further. "Look, Naruto, can we skip this? I don't think I want to know any further information why he'd chosen yours instead of other people's…"

"Oh." Naruto softly murmured, realizing his insensitiveness. "Okay, so… what're we going to do now?" he asked, his hand fishing out a key from his jeans' back pocket.

"Oh, you know!" Sakura chirped joyfully, as Naruto opened one of the jeep's front doors, allowing the respective female to go in first. And Sakura happily stepped in with a little difficulty.

"Know what?" Naruto questioned, as he started the machine and letting it heating up.

"Guess!"

"…eat lunch at Ichiraku?" Naruto randomly guessed, hoping.

"_Shopping!_" Sakura proudly announced.

Naruto almost choked on his spit. _No…! Not that thing again!_ Naruto mentally screamed. That means Naruto had to accompany Sakura strolling around from store to store, while Sakura was choosing the goods, Naruto would be left alone, bored and dazed, without anything better to do! There wasn't anything more frightening than to go shopping with girls… _especially_ Sakura. But he couldn't refuse because Sakura would be mad. Naruto's intuition had signaled to him; it'll be a hell of a day.

-------

Who knows just how many times Sakura had walked in and out of the fashion counters in this respective mall, and countless of times Sakura had tried on the clothes she fell to. But still, it seemed nothing please her thus far. There was always something amiss or not enough to satisfy her taste. It was too tight, too loose, or the color was too bright. And the most prominent reason was; the price. Too expensive, she says. _Of course it is_, Naruto had mused, rolling his blue eyes. If it's cheap, Sakura most likely already bought the _whole_ store!

And now, only God knows what Sakura had been doing in the fitting cubicle. She kept going out and entered in again and again, changing the clothes she wished to try on, clothes in different sizes and shapes, until the clerk looked already ran out of patience.

Naruto stood nervously in front of the fitting cubicle, waiting impatiently for the pink haired girl to finish. It seemed he's not alone, though. There was another guy who was waiting for his girlfriend fitting the clothes. Feeling sympathetic, Naruto approached him.

"Waiting too, huh?" He asked in greeting.

"Yeah…" The guy shrugged reluctantly.

"Girls…" scoffed Naruto, as if finding someone to harbor his complains.

"I just couldn't understand why girls always have to wear new clothes everyday." Added the guy blazingly.

Naruto tsk'd. "Maybe it's 'cause girls' self-esteem could only be bought by money. Salon, new dresses, famous branded bags and shoes…"

"And we became the victims." Moaned the guy depressedly. "Transmitting them here and there. Worse is, we have to pay for their expenses, and even had to carry it too! Now then, are we their boyfriend, or servant doubled _bodyguard_?"

"Maybe we have to educate them so they wouldn't be so spoiled. Introduce them to guy's world, maybe?"

"Like… take her to an automotive workshop?" The guy smiled triumphantly.

Naruto shook his head. "Nah. They're gonna scream that it's too hot, afraid her dress would got dirty, afraid her makeup got messed up, or her pretty nails broke…"

"Too bad we could never protest."

"Girls can be _way_ scary."

That guy's nodded in agreement. "Must be easy being girls, huh? They could live without pressures like us guys. They only need to wear beautiful clothes and makeup, date a rich guy, got married, and _voila_. Live in prosperity for the rest of their lives."

Naruto couldn't help but to agree. "Yeah. Guys are the one who work to their bones for money, and girls spend it on expensive clothes, jewelries, and beauty treatments. But no one can protest 'cause they're…well, _girls_. And…" Naruto paused. _And they didn't have to prove anything…_

"True, true. Still, we couldn't leave 'em…"

Naruto grinned. "…'cause we still like girls!"

Naruto and that guy chortled in unison contentedly. But it only lasted a second, because a short moment later Sakura exited from the cubicle with a sheet of red dress hung to her arm. Naruto quickly clamped his mouth, and excused himself, whispering a "Good luck, dude. Hope ya don't grow molds there!" with a wide grin.

"What took you so long?" hissed Naruto, giving the pink-haired girl a bored look.

"Looking for the perfect size." Replied Sakura blandly. "I don't want to buy bad ones, must pay attention to the details."

"So this one isn't good either?" asked the blonde frustratedly.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I don't like how it fell to my hips, a little tickles." She commented dryly as she folded the red dress neatly, and put it back to the shelf.

"But you've already tried it on so many times! Can't you just _ask_ the clerk to bring you a suitable one? How can it isn't good enough for you - _again_?"

"Naruto." Sakura cooed, hands in akimbo. "_Clothing is like a second skin to a girl_. (1) So it has to be clothes that _really_ could raise one's beauty appearance, understand? Now let's go."

Sakura caught Naruto's wrist and gently dragged him out. The blonde saw the store's clerk was tidying her goods with a sour expression, Naruto could only smile apologetically, as he hastily walked out of that store. Well, it wasn't the clerk's fault for behaving that way, since they first came to that store, Sakura had been fussing over those clothes, asking for different sizes, but in the end, she didn't bought a single thing. No wonder the store clerk immensely irritated.

"So, we'll go back to the first counter we've visited." Sakura said, clinging to Naruto's arm.

"_What_?" the blonde mouthed disbelievingly, pulling back his arm. But Sakura held him still, and proceeded dragging him without caring for Naruto's complains. It had been countless of times Naruto and Sakura had moved from counter to counter, store to store, and now Sakura dragged him to the first counter they'd visited? _What the hell?_

"This is the art of shopping, Naruto. If you got good quality stuff with cheap price, it feels _sooo…_ satisfying!" Sakura said as she forcefully dragged the blonde.

When they've arrived, without waiting for the clerk's reaction, Sakura hastily snatched some clothes from the shelf, and waltzed into the fitting room. It had been quite a while Naruto waited nervously. Because the clerk kept observing him with a displeased look as if saying "Is she your girlfriend? Did she really have money? She only been changing clothes, but didn't buy anything!"

Naruto huffed in relief when finally Sakura came out of the cubicle with a radiant expression.

"Now, this is _perfect_!" she exclaimed joyfully.

"But it's the first clothing you've tried before! What's the difference?"

"Needs a proper appraisal before choosing the best, right?" reasoned Sakura, as she walked toward the cashier. "The quality is good. The material is imported. And the price is cheaper than the ones I've tried before…"

"Oh?" Naruto teased coldly. "How much different?"

"Hmm…around a dollar."

The blonde almost fainted at the statement. "_God_, Sakura! After all the hours we've spent uselessly, did you think a dollar means_ anything_?"

-------

"I'm done." Said Sakura after she paid at the cashier, and shoved the bag toward Naruto.

"Oooh, _thank God_!" hissed the blonde, worshipping the merciful God above, as he carried the said plastic bag.

"Now…" Sakura uttered, tapping a finger at her temples. "Let's go to the _Body Shop_."

Naruto automatically halted his movement. "_What_? Wait… wait… where are you going?" Asked Naruto in panic as Sakura swayed to the escalator which lead upstairs. "It's not the way to the parking lot!"

"I said I want to go to the _Body Shop_ first!" Sakura irritatedly said, as she once again, dragged Naruto by his arm.

"Why? Your lipstick already used up?" Naruto complained angrily. "I thought you just bought the entire stock two weeks ago?"

"Well, if you really _need_ to know," Sakura moaned tiredly. "Girls buy makeup not because their stocks already ran out, but because they want to complete the latest season's collection!"

Naruto only groaned in displease. _Why girls do such pointless things?_ He mused irritably. _They spent money extravagantly for shopping, salon, treatments… while guys have to work so hard to gain all of that._

"_Must be easy being girls, huh?"_

Naruto couldn't agree more.

-------

"…and then I have to wait for _another_ three hours in that _beauté coiffure_, it was the third time I'd gone there to pick her up, after I've came an hour ago and a half an hour before that. Though I myself have already finished with my car's routine treatment. Car wash. Tune-up. Spooring and balancing the tires. Imagine how much time I had to waste for all of that, but still, Sakura's face and body treatment still hadn't finished yet!" Complained the blonde frustratedly, slamming his fists to the table.

"I tried to understand and be tolerant, so I went back to the workshop, sightseeing the cars that were being repaired, chat with the owner, and even bought some unnecessary car accessories. And _finally_, the fourth time I went back to that beauty salon, Sakura already done." Naruto took a deep breath after such a long explanation, before he continued.

"And I'm only her _friend_, can't imagine how much worse it's going to be as her _boyfriend_. Now I know _why_ Sai is breaking up with her. But that guy sure has a lot of patience…"

The white haired man chuckled softly as he poured some yellow droplets to a slender glass tube, that was filled half-way by transparent red liquid, and it turned blue as it mixed together. "Sounds interesting to me, though. But I don't think that was the cause." He said, wriggling the blue liquid between his gloved digits. "I think it's because Sai only dated her because he was seeing you."

"How nice, Kabuto. But no thanks." Naruto commented sarcastically.

"Do you think you have the rights to say that to me? After all you've suddenly come and disturb my experiment with your pathetic complains?"

"…No sir. Sorry."

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "I think you're overreacting, Naruto. Everybody knows females crave for attention, that's just one of their ways to earn it. New clothes. Salon. Beauty treatments. Have you ever heard of a survey result that women spend most of their time in malls or department stores than in bathroom?"

"It could be wrong!" Naruto exclaimed in certain. "I think they spent as much time in _both_ places. You talk like you're an expert."

"I'm not." Kabuto replied blandly. "But I've studied females' behavior once."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the fact. "Why? I thought you only interested in science?"

Kabuto stilled, then he quickly re-attaching his spectacles shakily. "It's a part of my experiment. But I can't tell you now."

"You're such a nerd." Naruto commented jokingly. "But whatever. Is that the experiment you've been working on for all those years since you were still a freshman? You told me once before."

Kabuto nodded, smiling. "Yeah. If it does succeed, I'm sure it'll be a useful invention."

"Well, good luck, bro. You'll need it." Naruto said, grinning. "You know what? Once I've taken over my dad's enterprise, I'll cover your costs, how does it sound?"

"Are you sure?" Kabuto said, as he backed away to the counter at the back of the laboratory, fishing out a large glass tube from the drawer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters," Kabuto took a sieve and put some tea leaves on it. "you told me you didn't want to run your family's trading business." Then he poured some hot water into the glass tube, until it filled a quarter part of the tube.

Naruto suddenly paused. There was a content silence before Kabuto heard the blonde's reply. "I didn't." He hesitantly said. "But now, I do." He muttered, bowing his head.

Almost hastily, Kabuto flipped his body around, the tea-filled tube was placed beside another container behind him. "Why the sudden change of mind? I thought you want to be a photographer?"

Naruto shrugged. "He wouldn't let me. He said that profession offers nothing. I don't want to admit it, but… he's right. I can't live with only dreams now, can I?" Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Naruto..."

"Look, can we change the subject? I really don't want to talk about this right now." The blonde said, forcing a smile.

"Oh." Kabuto mouthed nervously. "Sure, sure we can. Now, let's drink something first." He said hastily, grabbing the glass tube from behind him, and shoved it to Naruto's front.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, eying at the reddish brown liquid curiously.

"Mixed herb tea. Drink up, it's nutritious and good. It'll relax your nerves."

Naruto nodded, and brought the glass tube in his hand, sniffing at it a bit. He wrinkled his nose at the rather odd scent, and quickly brought his gaze up to stare at his friend. "Are you sure this stuff edible? It smells funny…"

"It's the herb. Don't worry, it's healthy."

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed, playing with the reddish liquid in the glass tube, wriggling it a bit. "You know, Kabuto? Seeing Sakura and her girly stuff makes me wonder. Maybe… maybe if I was born a girl, then maybe I don't have to succeed my dad's company… and maybe I can be what I want, do what I want. Free from these pressures."

"Naruto?"

The blonde quickly shook his head. "Nah, I'm not serious, okay? After all, it'll never happen." Naruto laughed teasingly, bringing the tube close to his lips. _But if it really __**could **__happen…_ Naruto narrowed his eyes as the liquid started to spill into his opened cavity.

…_then I wish it'll come true._

The moment the liquid running down his throat, Naruto's eyes widened.

And he spurt it out.

"WH…" Naruto hacked erratically, his tongue darted out like a dog in a hot summer day. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT? It tastes like _shit_!!" He muttered breathlessly, still coughing while a hand grabbed his neck.

Kabuto, who got his lab coat stained with the said brown liquid, and some droplets of it drenched the table and some papers, remained unreasonably calm. "Now, now, Naruto. I know unsweetened herb tea could be a little bitter…"

"A _little_?" Naruto spat disbelievingly. "It _tastes_ horrible, and it _smells_ horrible! See for your self!" He exclaimed, shoving the glass tube that was still filled with the remaining of the reddish liquid to Kabuto's gloved hand.

Kabuto sniffed it slightly. "Hmm… it does smell a bit odd… maybe the tea leaves was old? I'm sorry, Naruto."

"Nah, it's okay." Naruto said assuringly, still gagging. "Urgh…I think I've swallowed some…" He said, his face twisted in gruesome. Glancing at the glass tube Kabuto was holding, then suddenly, he saw the current time in Kabuto's wristwatch.

"It's already _this_ late?" He exclaimed surprisedly. "I've a dinner appointment with Sakura! I got to go, Kabuto, sorry for your clothes, I'll pay the laundry fee later!" Naruto exclaimed as he put on his jacket, waving to the white-haired man, before he walked out of the campus' laboratory.

After Naruto left, Kabuto decided to clean the mess. He swirled on his heels and walked to the sink counter, opened the tap and let the water flowed freely as he wash the tube. After he'd done, he closed the tap again. "Oh, washcloth…" he murmured, remembering the spatter on the table.

When he was just going to open the drawer nearby, his eyes fell to a certain container stood on the wooden counter, and Kabuto paused abruptly. "It can't be…" he muttered, as he fetched the said container, and observed it thoroughly.

But it was.

------

As if being pulled back to the beginning, Naruto experienced a déjà vu. Irritatedly, he snatched the thick pillow from the corner of the bed, and pressed it against his ears, trying to muffle the annoying noise that dispersed his dreams. But even the thick cushion was incapable of restricting that noise from entering his ears.

What impertinent noise dared to disturb him again this time? Why that annoying thing always rang every time Naruto was swimming in a deep, peaceful slumber?

Naruto groaned in displease from below the thick blanket, his head and limbs felt hurt and languid, though he didn't drink anything unsanitary last night, but why did it hurt so much? Must be because of all those walking he'd done while shopping with Sakura from counter to counter, now Naruto had fully realize that accompanying Sakura shopping was the last thing he needed to lose weight…

Now, the entirety of his body seemed stern and lifeless.

"_Naruto? It's Sakura._" Sakura's voice echoed throughout his room. "_I guess you're still sleeping, huh? Well, time to get up, young man, today you're going to have lunch with Minato, remember?_"

Naruto stilled. The heavy drowsiness he felt just a few minutes ago seemed vanished elsewhere, eyes grew wide the moment his ears caught the last mentioned name.

"_Naruto, remember, Minato will wait for you at the office café at one o'clock, okay? See you later._" And peaceful silent emerged again.

The blonde tossed the soft pillow aside, running his hands across the sheet, and pressed against it, allowing him to support his own weight and sat up.

_Lunch appointment with dad…how can I forget?_ He mused, a hand running through golden bangs.

Naruto then crawled off his bed lazily, and stood, his bare body was covered with nothing but a light blue boxer. Naruto didn't like to sleep with too much clothes on, it could get really hot at night. And it's hard to move around with them.

Naruto stumbled to the bathroom. He peeled off his boxer, using his feet to lower it. Then he left it lying on the floor randomly. He entered the shower cubicle, and looked up as he shut his eyes, enjoying the warm droplets of water splashing to his body, feeling the fresh sensation washing off the remaining of his drowsiness.

Then he leaned his hand to the toiletries rack, grabbing a bottle of _hair & shower gel_, and squeezed it, pouring some of the gel to his wet hair. With eyes still closed tightly, he began to wash his hair… lathering his face, his neck, the nape of his neck…

Plentiful foams covering all over Naruto's body, as his hand slowly moving down… lathering his chest… _Mmm, it feels soo good_… but why was this time his body's reaction felt different? It felt like something tightened on top of his chest…

And his fingers' motion stiffened abruptly, his baby blue eyes opened wide in such a great intensity, then in a jolt motion, Naruto bowed down his head. He found two shapely, well-ripe hills hanging to his chest…

And Naruto did the first thing crossed his mind; He screamed.

-------

To be continued…

(1) Not mine. Got it from my favorite novel.

**A/N :** I need to remind you, that this fic is YAOI. Not het. Once again, YAOI. SasuNaru YAOI. Understand? Good! Well… what do you think? Don't worry, Naruto still a guy, the only difference is, he's also a female, seeing he has a woman's womb and boobs. The reason why he suddenly turned 'girl' will be explained in the next chapter, well, it is, if I get enough reviews that urge me to continue… I want to make Naruto 'learn' how hard it is being a girl, and teach him how to be one (that's the main reason I grow boobs on him, but don't worry, it'll be gone later). And my excuse for Naruto, becoming a girl so suddenly was… **Spiderman**. Ya know… Peter Parker got bitten by a mutated spider, then the next day he already got Spidey's strength, and I kinda follow that 'overnight superhero' thing. Heheheh…

Usual (shameless) begging: Please, to anyone who felt even a slightest interest of this fiction, and intended to put this fic to their fave or alert list, leave a review? Just a line or two will do, thank you. Reviews are what drive me to write and update, you know… Attention please: To those who had been waiting for **A Price To Pay**, I'll update it soon, so don't leave complains, okay?

**IMPORTANT NOTICE**: I am looking for another beta-reader. Not that I'm not satisfied with the wonderful and lovely one I already have now, but because I have posted so many multi-chaptered fics, I understand my beta is currently busy, so I think I might need another one, and because I'm too lazy to go back and re-read it... So, if there's anyone who's willing and have what it takes to be my beta, then feel free to contact me.

Ja, Mata!


End file.
